Switched
by LaurenVera
Summary: The whole Vampire Diaries series, but Damon and Stefan has switched positions. Damon and Elena are in love, and Stefan is on the outside. P.S. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is basically Stefan in Damon's position, and more importantly, Damon in Stefan's position. So Damon and Elena are in love, and Stefan is on the outside secretly loving Elena too. Also, the three go through all the happenings and battles that they go through in the original version**. **The story starts in chapter one of the Awakening! Enjoy!**

Elena felt different today. It wasn't exactly a good different. She felt as though something terrible would occur today, although she had no idea why. She had just had the best summer of her life in France, and now that she was finally home, she feared a possibly fake existence would make her life horrible.

As she got dressed for the first day of school, Elena tried to push thoughts like these out of her head. She tried to encourage herself; I am the queen of Robert. E. Lee High School; the girl that all the boys want to date, and the girl that all the girls want to be, she told herself.

Elena looked at her perfect features in her dresser mirror. A sleek tall beautiful girl stared back at her. She had long perfectly straight blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes. She wasn't too thin, or too fat and had curves in all the right places. She was perfect in every way.

Except for one thing. Elena Gilbert, the life of the party, the most fun girl to be around was getting duller, ever since her parents had passed away. She could remember that night all too clearly. She felt as though it was yesterday. It was a bright night, it didn't seem like a night anything bad would happen. The crescent moon shone brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, every star was visible. It was quiet outside, and mild. Elena didn't even need a jacket. One minute everyone was driving home safely in the car, all as calm as could be, and the next minute she was witnessing her parents being carried away on stretchers.

"Elena! You're going to be late for your first day!" Her aunt Judith pulled Elena out of her thoughts of the past, and brought her mind to the present. Elena grabbed her backpack, and her new designer purse from Paris, then hurried downstairs.

Elena tried to sneak past her Aunt Judith and get away to school but was unsuccessful.

"Elena? Where are you going? You haven't had breakfast yet!" Aunt Judith questioned.

"I'll grab a doughnut before school." Elena lied.

"But Elena-"

"I'm probably going to go home with Bonnie or Meredith, so don't wait dinner! Bye!"

"Wait-" Elena's Aunt Judith was cut off by Elena slamming the door shut. Elena was now outside, all the earlier feelings returning. She suddenly felt anxious, and frightened and she was barely out the door.

Maple street was deserted. There was nobody as far as she could see. No cars were driving, nobody was walking, or jogging, and there were no kids playing outside. The wind wasn't even blowing. She was alone. And yet she felt like someone was watching her. She looked in all the windows of the tall Victorian houses. Nobody was there. She looked all around her but there was nothing. She continued to walk to school, but the feeling of somebody watching wasn't going away anytime soon, so she took one last look around.

This time she saw there _was_ someone watching her. Or rather _something._ It was a falcon, sitting high up in a quince tree staring down at her. Not an every day sight, but this one looked even more out of place. It was very unnatural, almost twisted. It's features were too defined, it looked like the edges of the patterns in it's feathers had been traced over and over with markers. The eyes weren't as round as falcon eyes should be, they had quite a human look to them. But the part that made Elena uncomfortable the most, was the way it was looking at her. It looked at her the way boys looked at her when they were admiring her. Elena shuddered at the thought. It looked as if it was undressing her with it's eyes.

Elena sped up now, desperate to get as far away from that falcon as she could. Soon the quince tree and the creepy falcon had disappeared out of Elena's sight.

Damon Salvatore sped to the kitchen in the boarding house at an impossible speed. He refilled his wine glass filled with blood, then sped back to the living room, and plopped himself down on the couch. He had to drink plenty of blood to fulfill his thirst today. He was starting at Robert. E. Lee. High School. And he really didn't want to randomly attack any students.

He had absolutely no idea why he wanted to go to school of all places. As a young man, Damon had hated school. Now, one hundred and fifty-two years later, why did he want to go back? He thought that perhaps he wanted to go to school to be accepted for once in his life. Back as a child, he was never best. He could never seem to be better than his little brother Stefan, in anyone's eyes but his. Even his own _father_ played favourites. It drove him mad, that his father didn't appreciate one thing about Damon. Not what he did, not what he said; the list could go on and on. Damon _thought_ that he enrolled in high school to be accepted, but really he just felt drawn to this particular area; this particular high school for some reason. He couldn't quite put a finger on it.

When Damon finished off his blood, he put on his sunglasses, shoved on his leather jacket, slung his backpack over one shoulder, and jumped into his black Chevy Corvette. With a roar of the engine, he speeded all the way to Robert. E. Lee. High.


	2. Chapter 2

**As soon as Elena reached the parking lot, her 'usual crowd' surrounded her, making her invisible to the rest of the world. Everyone was talking all at once. Although, Elena didn't notice anyone but her best friends.**

**Bonnie was the first to approach her of the two. "Elena!" she squealed. "I missed you!" She said, as she flung her arms around Elena, giving her a tight hug. **

**When Bonnie stepped back a little, Elena examined her. As always, Bonnie was on her tip-toes, desperately trying to make her petite self seem taller. Although, today Bonnie was doing an incredibly improved job. Elena looked up, and noticed Bonnie's hair was different.**

**Her strawberry curls now had a bang, which Elena noticed she was fluffing up, to add a precious half-inch to her height. "Bonnie," Elena began. "I love your hair!"**

**Bonnie smiled at the compliment. "Thanks!" And of course added, "I think it makes me look taller!" Elena giggled slightly at Bonnie's hatred for her size. **

**Elena now glanced at her other friend. Meredith was waiting patiently for Elena's attention. Elena took a step towards her, and she soon found herself in a comfortable hug, not too tight and not too loose.**

"**Mered-" Elena began, but stopped when she saw the most expensive car she's ever seen pull into the parking lot, behind Meredith's back. "Look!" Elena pointed to the black sports car. **

**Everyone, including the forgotten crowd around them turned to admire it. Elena could hear the beginning of some serious gossip, a hobby Elena would definitely be so courteous to take part in. **

**Meredith turned back to Elena. "Maybe Matt finally turned in his wreck?" She suggested. **

**Just then, as to prove Meredith's suggestion wrong, a handsome unfamiliar boy, no man, stepped out of the car. Even wearing sunglasses that completely hid his eyes, he made the car look ugly in comparison to his devastatingly good looks. Matt's looks were cute, but Elena knew at once the owner of this car was not Matt.**

**For one, Matt's hair was a wavy light blonde, and the mysterious new guy had completely **_**black**_** hair. It wasn't even dyed that way, somehow Elena could tell that it was naturally that way. It was fine and straight. It was combed to perfection, neater than any guy's hair Elena had ever saw.**

**The new student was shorter than Matt, but somehow he looked like he could easily win a fight with anyone here, most likely not even trying. There was something about him that Elena couldn't quite put her finger on. She had acknowledged that he seemed dangerous, but he appeared so much more complex than that.**

**Then, Elena immediately remembered the little "game" her and her best friends always played, when dealing with cute guys. "Mine!" She sang, causing her friends whine at the loss of a potential boyfriend.**

**After a couple more minutes of studying Elena's new love interest, the warning bell chimed, and Elena rushed of to class with a friend on either side of her. **

**Although, Elena couldn't help but keep glancing back in the mysterious new guy's direction, and she noticed something that at first, she didn't believe.**

**As he took off his sunglasses Elena saw that his eyes were also, completely black, and bottomless.**


End file.
